Transfer
by BioGal
Summary: Chapter 6 - sorry I had writer's block.
1. Transfer

Title: Transfer  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13, for possible future adult themes.  
  
Characters: Martin, Danny, Sam, Vivian, and Jack from Without A Trace and my own character Josephine "Josie" Sinclair  
  
Disclaimer. The characters from Without a Trace are not of my creation, but I use them with only the utmost respect.  
  
Description: The team welcomes new hire Josie Sinclair to the department.  
  
Category: General  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Danny Taylor had barely shrugged off his overcoat when Martin Fitzgerald approached him. "Jack wants us all in the conference room."  
  
"Do you know what's up?" Danny quickly fell into stride next to his friend.  
  
Martin shrugged, "Vivian said we are getting a new person from the L.A. branch."  
  
"Oh..." Danny sighed before remembering that Martin had been the new guy not so long ago, "I love new people!! New people are great." He winked at the young agent and laughed as they both walked through the door of the conference room.  
  
Martin and Danny took seats on either side of Samantha Spade and were shortly joined by Vivian Johnson, who sat across from Danny. Sam looked at Vivian and asked, "So, what do you know about the new girl?" Danny's ears perked up, "The new person is a woman?"  
  
Vivian cut Danny a look, "Simmer down, Romeo, and remember she's a fellow agent." Martin smirked and was about to get in a subtle jab at Danny's expense, when Jack Malone walked into the room followed by a woman of about 30. She had a slight frame, but looked like she could handle the job. Her auburn hair was cut in a short stylish cut and framed a set of blue-green eyes. Martin wondered if Danny was already thinking of an "in" with her.  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Good morning everyone. I'd like you all to meet Josephine Sinclair. She just transferred from the L.A. branch and will be our new computer analysis expert. She'll be available for all types of analysis including videos, photos, and audio. Let's give her a warm welcome."  
  
Josephine smiled a bit and nodded at everyone at the table. Vivian was the first to speak, "Welcome to New York, Josephine."  
  
"Please, call me Josie." The woman smiled and shook Vivian's hand firmly. Everyone around the table followed suit, welcoming Josie to the team.  
  
Later that day, Sam sat with Josie going over a video analysis, "Could we zoom in here?"  
  
Josie nodded, "Yeah, if I clear this section up, I think we can get a pretty clear picture of whoever is reflected in the mirror there." Josie tapped a few keys and the image snapped into focus. "Wow, you're good." Sam admired Josie's ability with the computer. "Can you print that out so I can start showing it around to some of the people in Taylor Brainerd's office? Maybe someone will recognize him."  
  
"Sure thing," Josie clicked print on the monitor and waited as the machine next to her sputtered to life. Sam grabbed the sheet and thanked Josie as she sauntered off, a woman on a mission. Josie watched Sam walk away and admired her tenacity. Josie knew what it was like to work twice as hard as the men in the office to prove herself. Of course that had been before David had... she shook the painful memory from her head. It amazed her how she could still feel such hurt at the thought of him.  
  
Glancing at the clock she realized she needed to head home. Grabbing her coat and briefcase she went to Jack's office. He wasn't in and she guessed he was out in the field. She shrugged; Jack knew her responsibilities. That was why she had been transferred in the first place; she needed a position with some stable hours and no fieldwork. She'd waited a long time for the transfer to go through and she was thankful to be here. She hoped she could make Jack and his team thankful to have her.  
  
Martin's stomach growled when he finally reached the door to Josie's apartment. Only a few minutes more and I can grab a cheeseburger or something, he thought. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard the sound of a young boy laughing from inside. He furrowed his brows and double- checked the apartment number. He was at the right place. His knock was answered immediately by the owner of the voice he'd just heard from the other side of the door. The young boy had sandy blonde hair that curled around his ears, "You're not the pizza guy." The boy said in an accusatory voice.  
  
"No... I'm not. I was looking for Josie Sinclair?" Martin said warily.  
  
The kid stepped back slightly, "Mom!!" Interesting, Martin thought briefly, Jack didn't mention a family. He wondered what her husband was like.  
  
Josie hurried in from another room, digging into her wallet for money. She stopped short when she saw Martin, "Oh... we thought you were the pizza man."  
  
Martin chuckled, "So I heard... sorry to disappoint everyone." Josie looked up at him questioningly, so Martin continued, "You left before we all got back... Jack wanted me to stop by on my way home to drop off your pager."  
  
"Oh... I didn't realize that I hadn't gotten everything taken care of." Josie bit her lip, "Come on in." She opened the door wider, inviting Martin inside. The agent looked around assessing the surroundings. The living room was small but comfortable. A hallway led off to the left, presumably to the bedrooms and bathroom. A small kitchenette was to the left and included a small dining table. It was a nice place, but something felt off to him. He took another look around. He saw a pair of boys sneakers haphazardly kicked off next to the door and two coats hanging above them, one small and masculine, and one that was definitely a woman's coat. Martin realized what seemed off. There was no sign of a man. He realized that he'd made a false assumption. Josie had a son, but she wasn't married. He suddenly felt foolish for jumping to conclusions.  
  
"This is my son, Ryan. Ryan, this is Martin Fitzgerald, one of my co- workers." Martin nodded at the boy as Josie asked, "Do I need to sign for the pager? We did in L.A."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Martin nodded. He reached into the pocket of his wool coat and pulled out a slip of paper. "You need to sign here, the pager number is on the back. You'll want to double check it against the number on the slip, just to make sure you've got the right one."  
  
Josie took the slip of paper and the pager from Martin's hands and began to study the numbers. Martin looked down at Ryan who was studying him, "So... you're in the FBI, huh?"  
  
Martin nodded, "Yes I am." He felt like he was under a microscope the way Ryan was examining him with large brown eyes.  
  
"Have you ever shot anyone?" Ryan asked bluntly.  
  
Martin's heart leapt into his throat. He had shot a man and killed him, but he wasn't about to say that to this kid. He struggled for the right words as Josie's head snapped in her son's direction, "Ryan James Sinclair... that is rude and inappropriate. Apologize now."  
  
Ryan glanced down at his feet, "Sorry... I was just wondering..."  
  
Martin smiled at the boy, a flood of relief at being saved from the difficult question, and feeling slightly sorry for the boy, "How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be 8 in January." Ryan smiled proudly as Josie handed the slip of paper back over to Martin. Just then a knock sounded on the door for the second time that evening.  
  
"If that's not the pizza man, I'm going to cry," Josie chuckled hungrily. "Excuse me for a moment." She grabbed her wallet and went to the door. Quickly paying the pizza man, Josie returned with two large pies.  
  
Ryan looked up at Martin, who was getting ready to excuse himself. The smell of pepperoni and garlic reminded him urgently that he needed to get home and get dinner himself. "Hey, you want to have some pizza? Mom always orders too much."  
  
Martin shook his head, "Nah, I'd better let you guys..."  
  
Josie interrupted, "Nonsense. Ryan is right, I always order too much. You'd think I'd break the habit of getting two..." she trailed off, realizing she was sharing too much. "Anyway, we have more than enough."  
  
Martin's mouth watered as the smell of the pizza teased his nostrils once again and made the decision, "Okay... only if it's no trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all. Ryan, get three plates." Josie smiled at the boy as Martin took off his coat. 


	2. Lost

Title: Lost...  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13, for possible future adult themes.  
  
Characters: Martin, Danny, Sam, Vivian, and Jack from Without A Trace and my own character Josie Sinclair.  
  
Disclaimer. The characters from Without a Trace are not of my creation, but I use them with only the utmost respect. I don't think I'm very good at writing the crime portions, so I apologize.  
  
Description: Calleigh Johnston disappears and the only clue is a recorded 911 call she made. After the case, Vivian and Marcus celebrate their anniversary by having a dinner party.  
  
Category: General; Angst; Friendship.  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Calleigh Johnston had been missing no less than 31 hours when Josie walked into the office. Vivian walked up to her and said, "Thank goodness you're here. I need you to go over this 911 call."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Vivian." Josie smiled good naturedly, "What am I looking for?" She asked, addressing the woman's concern. Vivian handed Josie a CD-R and explained, "There's a lot of background noise and we're hoping that if you can separate the different sounds there might be a clue."  
  
Josie nodded, "I'll get right on it."  
  
Vivian hesitated next to Josie's desk as the woman put her briefcase down. "Listen, I know this might be short notice, but Marcus and I are having a small dinner party for our anniversary this Saturday and I'd love it if you could join us."  
  
"That sounds really nice, I'd love to come." Josie nodded.  
  
"Just yourself," Vivian smiled, "We'll have cocktails at 6 and dinner at 7."  
  
"Okay. I'll get right on this." Josie held up the disc and Vivian thanked her before heading off to find one of the other team members.  
  
Josie sat at her desk and started up her computer, getting ready to start her day. While the machine booted up, Josie went to the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee; one sugar and skim milk.  
  
Back at her desk, she slid the disk into the hard drive and began the analysis program. Quickly absorbed in her work she didn't even notice Martin standing in front of her desk until he cleared his throat. Josie looked up surprised, "Oh... hey."  
  
"Hey," Martin smirked at her; "I've been so busy the past couple of days that I never got a chance to thank you for the pizza the other night. I was starving."  
  
"Well, really, it was no problem." Josie shrugged, "There was way more than the Ryan and I could've eaten. Besides, it was the least I could do after you went out of your way to bring me my pager."  
  
It was Martin's turn to shrug, "Actually, it wasn't really out of my way... I live two subway stops from you. That's why Jack asked me."  
  
"Well, in that case, I want the pizza back." Josie teased him.  
  
Martin chuckled, "Thanks again. I've got to go round up Danny so we can talk to Calleigh Johnston's mother."  
  
"All right, talk to you later." Josie waved good-bye to him and turned back to her program. First she started by removing the static that was always on every recording. That would make it easier to pick out the individual layers. Soon she had three layers of individual sounds to examine; the 911 operator, Calleigh's panic-stricken voice, and the background. Josie proceeded to put the background noise in it's own window so she could work on it.  
  
A few hours later, she had something noteworthy, so she set off down the hall to find Vivian. Within moments, she had tracked down the woman at Sam's cubicle. "Hey! I've got something for you, if you want to give it a listen." Sam jumped up out of her seat and the three women convened in Josie's cubicle. Josie sat down and cued up the portion of the call that was pertinent.  
  
The sound was faint, but distinct. "That's a train departure announcement at Grand Central." Sam remarked. "Can you play it again?" Josie played it again for Sam.  
  
Vivian spoke up, "It sounds like an announcement for the 6. That gives us a terminal, maybe someone will recognize Calleigh's picture."  
  
Sam grinned at Josie, "Great job."  
  
"Good luck," Josie called after the two agents.  
  
An hour later, Sam and Vivian were at Grand Central Station showing Calleigh's picture to some of the Track 6 ticketing agents. "I remember her, because the guy she was with totally did not seem like her type." A college-aged kid told them.  
  
Vivian pressed him for more information, "What do you mean, he wasn't her type?"  
  
The man shrugged, "You know... he was older than her, kinda haggard looking. She seemed really antsy too. I thought maybe they were stoned or something."  
  
Sam asked if the witness would be willing to come down and work on a sketch of the suspect. He shrugged non-commitally, "Yeah, sure... you'll clear it with my boss so I can leave work?" Sam sighed, "Of course..."  
  
The next day, the sketch was shown to Calleigh's parents who recognized the man as a local grocery store employee, Jerry Lambert. A quick search turned up records for the Lambert, who had been convicted of sexual assault. He'd served time and was free on parole.  
  
With a warrant in hand, Martin and Danny tracked Lambert down to his apartment. The NYPD officer they'd called in, waiting with Lambert while the two agents searched the small two room walk up. Martin's heart dropped like a stone into his stomach when he found a pair of girl's underpants with droplets of blood on them. He walked quickly into the other room and railed at Lambert, "Are these Calleigh's??? What did you do to her you bastard?!"  
  
Danny reluctantly stepped in and held Martin back from losing it completely. "Let's take him in for questioning." He said calmly, even though his insides were burning with anger.  
  
Once they got Jerry Lambert in the interrogation room, it didn't take long to break him. Lambert had seen Calleigh when he'd delivered groceries to her home and had begun to stalk her. The urge to make her his built and built up until it was too strong to resist. He had waiting for her to get home from a study date and had grabbed her in her own driveway. He had forced her at gunpoint to the train station, thinking he could control her until they were alone. He hadn't expected her to run. Unfortunately for Calleigh Johnston he'd caught up with her. Overreacting, Lambert had hit Calleigh with the butt of his gun. Calleigh would be 17 years old forever.  
  
Two days later, the Johnstons had their daughter's body and some semblance of closure. The Missing Persons Unit had another case solved and unanswered questions about the capacity for evil that existed in some people.  
  
Josie sighed heavily as she approached the door to Vivian's home. After the tragic closure to the Johnston case, it seemed strange to go on with life as if Calleigh Johnston had never been a part of it. The thought depressed her. I think about death far too much, Josie thought sadly as she rang the doorbell.  
  
Vivian smiled warmly when she opened the door, "Come in out of the cold and let me take your coat." Josie entered the house and pushed away the dark thoughts that had been clouding her mind. It was time to celebrate her friend's anniversary; she couldn't let her own painful past affect that.  
  
Vivian took Josie by the arm and led her over to where Marcus was mixing drinks for some of the other partygoers. She introduced the two of them and Marcus set Josie up with a glass of wine. Josie made some small talk with Vivian's husband and then stepped away from the bar when she saw Sam's blonde head. The woman looked preoccupied with her thoughts and Josie wondered what she was thinking about.  
  
Sam stood off to the side, sipping her glass of wine and taking stolen glances at Jack and Marie who had just entered the room. She told herself she should be happy that they were working things out, but the selfish girl inside wished he'd chosen her. She spotted Josie walking toward her and quickly averted her gaze. "Hi!" She said overenthusiastically, "Nice party, huh?"  
  
"I just got here myself, but it looks like a pretty good turnout." Josie glanced around the room, "It's nice that they have so many friends to help them celebrate." Her voice caught in her throat suddenly as the memory of similar parties that she'd never have.  
  
Sam looked at Josie worriedly, "Are you all right?" Sam thought Josie looked like she was about to weep.  
  
Josie shook her head, "It's nothing... just feeling a bit..."  
  
Sam nodded, thinking she understood. "Yeah... it never gets any easier when the endings aren't happy."  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't." Josie took another sip of her wine, just as Danny came up to them with an attractive woman on his arm.  
  
"Hi Sam, Josie." Danny smiled at them both, "I want to introduce you to Chris Sanders."  
  
Josie smiled politely at the woman. Sam cocked her head, "The fire investigator? You worked with us on the McAllister case, right?"  
  
Chris nodded as Josie excused herself. Walking over to the edge of the growing crowd, she found an unoccupied window seat and looked outside. Martin interrupted her memories, "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Josie looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Guess I was lost in my own thoughts."  
  
"It happens, are you okay?" Martin asked her.  
  
"Yeah... why does everyone keep asking me that?" Josie bristled slightly.  
  
Martin held up his hands defensively, "Just making sure that you weren't upset about the case. Nobody would blame you. Hell, I'm upset about the case."  
  
Josie softened, "I'm sorry... it's just, been a tough week." She couldn't expect him to understand that it wasn't just the case for her. Being at an anniversary party was a special kind of torment that she was forcing herself to endure.  
  
"I take it you were able to find a babysitter on short notice?" Martin changed the subject, sensing that Josie didn't want to pursue that particular avenue of conversation. It's not the best topic for a party anyway, he told himself.  
  
"Ryan is spending the night with his cousins tonight." Josie explained.  
  
"Ahh... so, you have a sister or a brother?" Martin asked.  
  
"Both actually", Josie smiled, "But the kids are my sister's. She lives in Jersey."  
  
Martin was relieved to see Josie relax. Something about the look on her face when he'd seen her across the room had made her appear so fragile. Maybe it was the fact that she was alone in the world with a young son, or the fact that she had a haunted look in her eyes that Martin almost recognized. He felt like he needed to protect her from shattering. These thoughts caused him to suddenly blurt, "I hope you and I will become good friends."  
  
Josie smiled gratefully, "I hope so too. I could really use a friend."  
  
The End 


	3. Broken Bones Broken Hearts

Title: Broken Bones; Broken Hearts  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13, for possible future adult themes.  
  
Characters: Martin, Danny, Sam, Vivian, and Jack from Without A Trace and my own characters Josie and Ryan Sinclair.  
  
Disclaimer. The characters from Without a Trace are not of my creation, but I use them with only the utmost respect.  
  
Description: Ryan is in the hospital!  
  
Category: General; Angst; Friendship.  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Author's Note: There are plenty of stories knocking around in my head, so I'll keep writing until I'm tapped out.  
  
Josie picked up the phone, "FBI, Missing Persons Unit, this is Agent Sinclair."  
  
"Miss Sinclair. This is Roberta Cranston, the nurse at Ryan's school. I'm letting you know that he was just sent to the hospital. There was an accident on the playground..."  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?" A cold fist grabbed Josie's stomach as she stood up from her chair. Danny looked over the wall of his cubicle at the sound of Josie's raised voice.  
  
Roberta continued on the other end of the line, "He's fine, Miss Sinclair. He fell and broke his arm, but of course, you will need to meet the hospital personnel in the ER."  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm leaving right now." Josie hung up and grabbed her coat and rushed toward Jack's office. She knocked and pulled her coat on at the same time. She heard Jack's voice from inside, "Enter."  
  
Jack looked up as Josie walked into his office, the color drained from her face and her coat unevenly buttoned. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned for her welfare.  
  
"Ryan is in the hospital... he broke his arm..." Josie started before Jack cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Go."  
  
"I'll call later..." Josie said and dashed out the door and jogged to the elevator. When the elevator came, Josie stepped on right as Samantha stepped off, "Hey, what's going on?" The tall blonde asked. Josie breathlessly explained, "My kid is in the hospital," as the doors closed between them.  
  
Sam walked away with a confused look on her face and met up with Martin in the hall. He chuckled at her, "What's that look for?"  
  
Sam looked at him, "Oh... I just found out that Josie has a kid."  
  
"Ryan." Martin nodded.  
  
"You knew she had a kid?" Sam cocked her head.  
  
Martin nodded, "Yeah... why?"  
  
"He's in the hospital." Sam explained, "Why didn't you mention she had a son, if you knew?"  
Martin sighed impatiently, "I didn't think it was anybody's business but Josie's. What happened to Ryan?"  
  
"I don't know, Martin. I just spoke to Josie briefly as I was getting off the elevator." Samantha told him.  
  
Just then Jack walked up and explained to them that Josie would be out for the rest of the day. "Do you know what happened, Jack?" Martin queried.  
  
"Ryan broke his arm, so she's going to the hospital." Jack explained, "Zack from logistics is coming up to help out."  
  
Martin didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he let it out. "Sorry Samantha. I didn't mean to bite your head off."  
  
Sam shrugged, "Well, I didn't mean to be so nosy, I was just caught off guard. I have to type up a report. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Martin stepped aside to let Sam pass and then returned to his desk.  
  
Danny slid his chair over to Martin's cubicle, "What happened with Josie? She ran outta here like a bat outta hell." Martin quickly explained what was going on.  
  
At the Hospital:  
  
Josie looked at the doctor as he put the plaster over her son's arm. "How long will the cast need to stay on?"  
  
"We'll check it in six weeks and see how the break is healing." Dr. Chamberlin explained to her, "I'm not really worried about his arm though. Did the school explain to you that he hit is head when he fell?"  
  
"No... he looks fine, is he okay?" Josie's voice quavered again.  
  
"I'm waiting for his x-rays to come back. I'm positive that he's okay, but we would like to admit him for observation." The doctor looked at Josie.  
  
"Overnight?" Josie asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, it's just a precaution." Dr. Chamberlin explained to her.  
  
Josie bit her lip, "Okay, as long as my boy is okay." She reached over and gently ruffled Ryan's hair. She could feel a large bump beginning to form on the top of his head. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was just playing and I fell... it's no big." Ryan said defensively.  
  
Josie sighed, "As long as you're in one piece, I don't care. Just don't scare me like this."  
  
"Moooom." Ryan complained. "I'm not a baby."  
  
The doctor finished the cast and left the room. He returned shortly with the x-rays. He and Josie looked at them together. "Like I said, everything appears normal, but because he briefly lost consciousness we should admit him. Common procedure with a concussion."  
  
Josie breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Okay."  
  
Missing Persons Unit Offices:  
It was almost time to leave for the day when Martin rolled his chair over to Danny's cubicle, "You've got a nephew. What kinds of comic books are appropriate for 8-year-old boys?"  
  
"You were eight once, weren't you?" Danny chuckled.  
  
"It's been a while." Martin said, "Come on, just help me out."  
  
Danny shrugged, "All right... is it for Josie's son?"  
  
Martin nodded, "Yeah, I thought I'd stop by on my way home."  
  
"You sweet on her or something?" Danny teased.  
  
Martin blushed a bit but shook his head, "No. We're friends. She's a nice girl, and Ryan's dad is gone somewhere. I just thought it'd be nice if I brought him some comic books."  
  
Danny chuckled, "Ever the nice boy scout, aren't you Fitzgerald? X- men, Spiderman, and Superman are probably safe bets."  
  
At the Hospital:  
  
Ryan lay in the hospital bed watching Disney channel and Josie sat in the chair next to him, "You should eat something, honey."  
  
Ryan wrinkled his nose at the green hospital tray, "That? Smells gross and looks even grosser."  
  
"More gross." Josie corrected and smirked at her son. "All right, I'll go get you a candy bar from the vending machine."  
  
"You're the best mom ever." Ryan grinned groggily.  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm letting you have candy for dinner." Josie laughed and stood up. "Be right back." Josie left the room and returned a few minutes later, "I got you a Snickers..." she stopped when she saw that Ryan had fallen asleep.  
  
Josie closed the space between her son and the door and kissed his forehead, "The medicine must've kicked in."  
  
Sitting down, Josie grabbed the remote and switched the TV over to the news. The 6 o'clock program had just started when the door opened. Martin poked his head in and said, "Can I come in?"  
  
Josie looked over and smiled, "Hi. Yeah, come on in." She said softly. Martin looked over at Ryan's sleeping form, "How is he doing?"  
  
"Okay... he broke his arm in two places." Josie sighed.  
  
Martin looked at her, "Have you eaten anything?"  
  
Josie realized she hadn't, "No... I haven't left Ryan's side."  
Martin opened the door, "Go, get something to eat."  
  
"I don't want to leave Ryan. He might wake up." Josie shook her head.  
  
"I'll be here." Martin reminded her, "You should take care of yourself. Eat. That's an order."  
  
Josie sighed, "All right. I won't be gone very long." She slipped out the door and let it close softly behind her.  
  
No sooner had Martin taken her place in the chair than Ryan opened his eyes, "Mom?" His brown eyes settled on Martin, "Oh hi. I remember you. Where's my mom?"  
  
"She went to get something to eat." Martin said.  
  
"She was supposed to bring me a candy bar. Did I fall asleep?" Ryan looked confused.  
  
"You were asleep when I came in." Martin looked at the bedside table, "Looks like she got you a Snickers, though. Here." The federal agent picked up the candy and began unwrapping it, while Ryan awkwardly pulled himself upright.  
  
Martin handed the candy to the boy. Ryan put a piece of the chocolate in his mouth and sighed heavily, "I feel really bad."  
  
"Are you in pain?" Martin glanced at Ryan.  
  
"No, I don't mean that. I feel bad for making my mom come here."  
  
"I'm sure your mom is just glad you're okay." Martin consoled.  
  
Ryan shrugged, "No, I mean. I feel bad... she spent enough time in hospitals when my dad was sick."  
  
Martin looked at Ryan intently, "Your dad was sick?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryan nodded sadly, "I don't really remember anything about him except him being in the hospital a lot. My mom, she was always here too. I was real little then, but I do remember that."  
  
"What did he have?" Martin asked.  
  
Ryan struggled with the words, "Non... Hog-skins... limp... lim.."  
  
"Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma?" Martin frowned.  
"Yeah that's it." Ryan nodded. "Mom was sad for a long time after dad died. I think that's why we moved. Living in our old house was too sad for her. She was starting to get better and then I have to do something stupid and get hurt, so she has to come back here."  
  
Martin smiled gently at Josie's son and took his hand, squeezing it in his larger one, "Hey. Your mom loves you and I'm really sure she's just relieved that you're okay. You don't need to feel bad. You didn't get hurt on purpose."  
  
Ryan gave Martin a lopsided smile, not fully convinced that he wasn't hurting his mom by being in that hospital bed, but talking to the man had helped. Martin remember the comic books, "Hey, I brought you something." He pulled the books out of his briefcase and handed them over.  
  
Josie walked into the room right as Ryan was whooping, "All right, the new X-men comic, 'Wolvie's Revenge'!! Look what Martin brought me, mom! Oh! And Spiderman!" The boy bounced around happily in the bed, his guilt assuaged for the moment.  
  
"Wow... that was nice." She sat on the bed next to her son and looked at the books in his hands. Looking at Martin, she smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Martin looked back at the woman who was stronger than he realized, "No problem." 


	4. Consideration

Title: Consideration  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13, for possible future adult themes.  
  
Characters: Martin, Danny, from Without A Trace and my own character Josie Sinclair  
  
Disclaimer. The characters from Without a Trace are not of my creation, but I use them with only the utmost respect.  
  
Description: Takes place the day after "Broken Bones, Broken Hearts". Martin thinks about Josie's husband and considered talking to her about his aunt. Inspired by last night's episode, but takes place later than the timeline for that episode.  
  
Category: General  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Martin sat at his desk, absent-mindedly tapping his fingers on his desk. He turned his chair and looked at Josie then spun back to his desktop. She had looked so fragile to him once, but now she looked strong and vital. It was strange how having the right information could change your whole outlook.  
  
Josie's husband had died. Martin felt guilty for assuming that she was divorced, or that her husband had abandoned her. It didn't even enter his mind that someone his age could be a widow. Logically he knew it happened, but she had never said anything to give him any indication. But then, why would she?  
  
Martin spun around in his chair to look at her again and again, turned away. Maybe I should talk to her, he thought. I could tell her that I understand her loss, but then, how can I say that? I've never lost a spouse, a lover. I've lost someone I love, but not in the same way that she loved Ryan's father.  
  
Martin thought of Ryan lying in his hospital bed, feeling sad for reminding his mother of her loss. Poor kid, Martin thought. It seemed such a heavy burden the boy was carrying. Ryan was nearly 8 years old and wanted nothing more than to protect his mom from her own pain.  
  
Martin got up and walked past Josie's desk. He got himself a cup of coffee in the break room and considered what to say for a few more minutes. Would she think he had pried some private information from her boy? Would she hate him for knowing? He didn't think so, but grief made people do strange things. He knew that first hand. He wanted to talk to her about it; wanted to let her know that there was someone that she could talk to. He wanted to be able to talk to her about Bonnie's death.  
  
Working up the nerve, Martin rinsed his mug in the sink and headed back toward Josie's cubicle. "Hey." He said as he approached. Josie looked up tiredly, "Hi."  
  
"How's Ryan doing?" Martin asked her.  
  
"He's doing okay... he was able to go to school this morning. I had to check him out of the hospital early enough so he could go home and get ready, but he's doing okay." She smiled slightly, "Thanks for asking... and thanks for stopping by. I didn't realize how badly I needed food."  
  
"It was nothing." Martin shrugged, "I was wondering..." Josie looked at him expectantly and he continued, "Would it be possible for us to go out for a drink or something after work?"  
  
Josie sat back in her chair, "I don't see why not? I'll call my neighbor and ask her to watch Ryan for a little longer. Why? What's up?"  
  
Martin leaned on the top part of her cubicle, "Just wanted to talk, that's all."  
  
"Okay." Josie nodded and reached for the phone.  
  
At five-thirty, Martin and Josie sat across from each other at a small table in the crowded pub. Martin ordered a beer and Josie asked for white wine. The waitress took their orders and left. "So, how was your day?" Josie asked, making small talk while she waited for Martin to get around to what he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"Long... yours?" He glanced across the table at her.  
  
"Long..." she nodded in agreement and looked at him.  
  
"Listen..." Martin started and leaned forward, "I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything, but yesterday at the hospital.... Ryan told me about his dad."  
  
Josie looked at her hands, which were curled around each other in her lap. "Oh?"  
  
Martin swallowed, "Yeah... I'm, well, I wanted to talk to you, because my aunt just died of cancer."  
  
"I see." Josie's eyes darted up to his face then back down to her lap.  
  
Martin bit his lip, "Never mind, I don't want to bring it up if it's too painful."  
  
"It's always painful, it always will be painful." Josie said, sitting up straighter, "the pain dulls, that's all."  
  
"Yeah." Martin said quietly, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
Josie looked at him then leaned forward, "What kind of cancer did she have?"  
  
"Breast cancer. It metastized into her bones and died soon after that."  
  
The waitress brought their drinks, placing them on paper coasters. "I'm sorry, Martin." Josie said softly.  
They sat there quietly sipping their drinks for several minutes before Josie broke the silence. "David was a school teacher."  
  
"David, was your husband?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yes. He was my high school sweetheart. We got married the summer after graduation." Josie told him.  
  
Wow, Martin thought, Sam was married when she was 18 and that didn't last. Josie continued, "We went off to college and when I was 20, Ryan was born. Four years later, I was a widow."  
  
"God, I'm so sorry." Martin reached for her hand, across the table.  
  
Josie smiled at him, "Thank you, but I'm luckier than most. David spent his whole life with me."  
  
Martin was floored by that statement and couldn't think of anything he could say at that moment. Josie squeezed his hand and said, "Tell me about your aunt."  
  
Martin told her about Bonnie. How strong she was, about the work she did with cancer patients, even while suffering from the disease herself. He even told her about what Bonnie had done to end their suffering.  
  
Josie held his hand through his story and then at the end she squeezed it again, "Bonnie sounds like an incredible woman. I wish I'd met her." Martin met her eyes and thanked her.  
  
"I'm glad Ryan told you... I wasn't sure how to bring something like that up, but I felt like I should say something, seeing as how we're friends. It's just..."  
  
"I know." Martin told her, "You don't need to explain." And she knew that she didn't. 


	5. Girl Talk

Title: Girl Talk  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13 – discussion of sex.  
  
Characters: Martin, Josie, Ryan, and Josie's sister and her family.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from Without a Trace.  
  
Description: Takes place several months after "Consideration", Martin takes Ryan to a New Jersey Devils game for his birthday while Josie visits her sister. This story is turning into a total fluff piece, but I can't help it. It's taking me where it takes me.  
  
Category: General  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Josie watched Ryan and Martin drive down the street. Ryan had been so excited all morning he had nearly driven Josie out of her mind. She ran to her car which had been idling at the curb and got in. She sighed as the warmth from the heater enveloped her.  
  
She pulled out into traffic and headed toward the New Jersey state line. Josie turned up the radio and sang along to Sheryl Crow's "The First Cut Is The Deepest". Saturday traffic made the drive slow, but the DJ was playing some good songs on the radio, so Josie didn't mind. When she finally did arrive at her sister's home in Newark, 9-year-old Tyler and 7- year-old Riley, who were building a snowman in the front yard, greeted her. "Hi, Auntie Josie!!" Riley ran over, her pigtails poking out from underneath her pink snow cap, "When is Ryan coming?"  
  
Josie laughed, "He'll be here later. Remember? He's going to a hockey game."  
  
"I don't like hockey." The little girl said, "I like skating."  
  
"I know... but Ryan's a boy, what're you gonna do?" She walked up the sidewalk and opened the front door of the home. 4-year-old Wesley was camped out in the family room, listening to a Barney CD and playing with his legos. "Hey Kiddo!" Josie smiled at the little boy who got up and ran over to give her a hug. Jessica came in from the kitchen, "I just put some coffee on, you want a cup?"  
  
Josie grinned, "That sounds like heaven sis. It's freezing out there!"  
  
"I know. Weatherman said we're going to get another foot and a half tonight too." Jessica told her younger sister as she reached up to get a mug from the cupboard. Josie smiled at her brother-in-law who was at the breakfast nook paying bills. "Hi Scott."  
  
"Hey Josie. How was the drive?" Scott asked her pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Not too bad." Josie said, "That's some snowman the kids are building."  
  
"They were itching to get out there this morning. I wouldn't let them go out until the snow let up though." Jessica laughed, "I swear, they'd go out in a blizzard if I let them."  
  
Josie chuckled and looked out the kitchen window at them. Jessica handed her the cup of coffee and began making one for herself, "What time does the hockey game get over?"  
  
Josie sipped the coffee and said, "It should be over by 5, unless they go into overtime. Martin said he would call if it was going to be much after."  
  
"So... how are things with you?" Jessica asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
Josie shrugged, "Same shit different day."  
  
Jessica glanced at her husband and then back to her sister, "You know... there's this new guy at the bank... he's single." She sing-songed the last word.  
  
Josie groaned, "I don't need you to set me up with anyone. I'm doing fine on my own. I really have no desire to date."  
  
"Who said anything about dating, hon?" Jessica admonished, "What you need is a good lay!"  
  
"JESS!!" Josie cried, "I can't believe you just said that!!"  
  
"What?" Jessica asked innocently, "It's been three years, Josie. There's nothing wrong with at least getting off once in a while."  
  
"Really, I'm fine." Josie sighed.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "Honestly."  
  
"What was that for?" Josie asked defensively.  
  
Jessica groaned, "I'm sorry for saying this Josie... but David died, not you."  
  
"What? I know... I know that." Josie stammered, hurt by her sister's words.  
  
"Do you?" Jessica asked, turning to face her sister. "Because last time I checked you were burying yourself in work and then going home and hiding out in your apartment every night."  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with that. I need to be there for my son." Josie looked down at the counter.  
  
"Josie... you need to live your life." Jessica put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I love you. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I don't need to go find a man to screw silly in order to be happy, Jessica!" Josie cried.  
  
Jessica backed up slightly, "You're right, you don't. Sorry, forget I mentioned." Jessica walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Josie sighed, "Dammit." She pushed away from the counter and went into the family room where Jessica was sitting on the couch watching Wesley. Josie crossed the room and sat next to her, "Sorry... I know you are just trying to help."  
  
Jessica smiled at her sister, "I shouldn't have pushed you. You'll get back out there when you're ready. I just worry about you."  
  
"I'll admit it. The loneliness gets to me sometimes." Josie said softly, then added, "But, that's what a vibrator is for, right?"  
  
Jessica laughed heartily, "Safest sex you can get."  
  
  
  
Later, Josie and Jessica stood side by side in the kitchen preparing dinner. Scott was on the other side, tossing a salad. Josie pulled the bread out of the bread machine and placed it on the cutting board to cool. Tyler, Riley, and Wesley were in the family room watching "Finding Nemo" on DVD. Jessica checked the pot roast and deemed it had another five to ten minutes. She was just about to comment that Ryan and Martin should be showing up any minute when Ryan burst through the door.  
  
"Mom!!" Ryan yelled, stamping the snow off his boots. "I got to meet Mad Dog!!" The boy ran into the kitchen as Martin came to the door, "Knock, knock." Jessica said, "Come on in and close the door. You must be Martin."  
  
Martin shook Jessica's hand, "and you must be Jessica."  
  
"That's right, and this is my husband Scott Hampton." Jessica said, as Scott came out to shake Martin's hand.  
  
Ryan was bouncing around from one foot to the other with excitement. He was now telling his older cousin, Tyler all about meeting "Mad Dog" Madden. Josie came up to the group laughing, "I'm totally clueless as to who Mad Dog is."  
  
Martin grinned at her, "That's why we didn't take you with us."  
  
"Oh, ha ha. I know you didn't take me because I'm a girl." Josie nudged him in the ribs playfully.  
  
"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Jessica announced, "Why don't you kids wash up?" All four of the children stomped down the hallway, sounding like a herd of elephants.  
  
Jessica smiled, "Let me get your coat, Martin. Josie, why don't you get Ryan's?" she pointed to where the boy had left it on the floor.  
  
"Sure... sorry 'bout that." Josie grabbed her son's coat and followed Jessica down the hall to Scott's office.  
  
Jessica turned to her sister, grinning wickedly, "If you ever decide to move onto living beings... you've got some Grade A Choice in that room right there."  
  
Josie just stared at Jessica, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sex... I'm talking about sex." Jessica sighed, "You need to get your mind in the gutter, girl. He's hot!"  
  
Josie snorted, "Whatever..."  
  
"Are you blind??" Jessica gasped.  
  
"No, I'm not blind. Martin and I are friends and that is it." Josie waved her hands in the air, "Besides I think he's got a thing for this girl at work."  
  
Jessica smirked, "That's too bad. He could be fun."  
  
Josie laughed, "God, Jess, are you ovulating or something?" The two women giggled and then joined everyone else in the family room. Martin smiled at Josie as she reentered the room and walked over to him, "So, how was the game?" she asked.  
  
"It was fun. Ryan really seemed to have a lot of fun." Martin said. "He's a good kid."  
  
"I know." Josie smiled proudly.  
  
"Maybe next time we'll take you." Martin said with a glint in his eye, "If you don't mind all the testosterone."  
  
Josie glanced at her sister and chuckled, letting out a deep sigh, "Yeah... testosterone." Chuckling even harder, she walked into the kitchen, leaving Martin wondering what he said that was so funny. 


	6. Hail and Farewell

Title: Hail and Farewell 

Author: Katelynne

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Josie, Martin, Danny, Vivian, and Sam.

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from Without a Trace.

Description: Josie meets a man.

Category: Angst/Romance

Feedback: please, on list or off, walked up toward the FBI building and saw Josie standing out front. He raised his hand to wave at her, but stopped when he noticed the look on her face. She was on the phone and looked tense. He stopped and leaned against the building and good distance away to allow her some privacy.

Danny walked up, saw Martin leaning against the building and joined him. "What's up?" Martin nodded in Josie's direction, "That's what I'm wondering."

Danny and Martin watched as Josie hung up the phone and sighed visibly. "Let's find out." Danny suggested, pushing away from the brick wall and approaching the female agent.

"Hey Josie, you okay?" He asked her. Martin walked up behind him and looked at Josie worriedly.

"That was my mother... I'm sure it's nothing." Josie shrugged. "How 'bout we go inside?" She turned on her heel and headed inside. Danny started to protest, but Martin caught his shoulder, "Leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Danny nodded his agreement and the two men walked inside getting onto the elevator with Josie.

Josie looked at Danny, "So, are you still seeing that girl from Vivian's party?"

Danny looked confused for a moment, "Oh Chris? Nah... that didn't last very long."

"Oh, that's too bad. She seemed nice." Josie smiled. Danny smiled back, "I'm never alone for long." He replied. Martin rolled his eyes as Josie burst out laughing, "You dog!"

They all left the elevator, "Will we see you at the Hail and Farewell tonight?" Danny asked, heading in the opposite direction of Josie and Martin.

"Yes, I'll be there." Josie smiled. Martin looked down at her, "You sure you don't want to talk about that phone call?"

Josie shrugged, "Like I said, I'm sure it's nothing. My brother, Sean, is in Iraq and my mom hasn't heard from him in about a week. I'm sure she's overreacting."

Martin shrugged, "Those guys get pretty busy. I'm sure it's just one of those times."

Josie smiled at him gratefully, "That's what I told her. I'll see you later." She left him at his desk.

Later that night, Josie walked into Shelby's Bar and Grill. She entered the conference room where the party was in full swing. She immediately found Sam at the bar. The woman was in high spirits and Josie wondered if it was the drink in her hand, or if it was something else. "Hi," Josie smiled.

"Hey!" Sam said, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You look great." Josie remarked, noting the bias cut dress Sam had worn. Josie looked down at her own black pinstripe pants and cashmere sweater and felt frumpy standing next to the tall blonde. She ordered DeWars on the rocks. "No harm in catching up with Sam." She thought.

The two women were making small talk when Vivian joined them. It wasn't long before they were all discussing Jack Malone's plans for the future. Sam lowered her voice, "I heard that he may not be moving to Chicago after all."

"Where did you hear that?" Vivian asked, pulling her to the side. Josie heard what sounded like Vivian saying, "You aren't involved with him again are you?" but was prevented from hearing more when she was interrupted by a voice beside her, "May I buy you another?"

She looked up and saw a man she didn't recognize, "I'm sorry?"

"Your drink is empty... I thought I'd get you another." He smiled. Josie noticed what a nice smile he had. It extended right up to his warm brown eyes. "Uhh, sure I guess."

The man ordered her another drink and handed it to her, "I'm Brian DeWitt." He told her.

"Josie Sinclair." She smiled back at him.

"From MisPer. I've heard of you. You're doing good work down there." Brian said, leaning back against the counter casually.

Josie wracked her brain and finally realized where she'd heard Brian DeWitt's name. "Oh... Agent DeWitt, from District! Sorry, I didn't immediately recognize you..." she blushed furiously.

"No need to apologize. I'm not such a egotist that I expect everyone to know me." He laughed. Josie giggled and immediately felt foolish. "My God," she thought, "I'm making an absolute idiot of myself. It's like I'm 12 again!"

Martin walked into the room and immediately scoped out where his co- workers were. Sam and Vivian were having a heated discussion in the corner, Danny was at a small table flirting with several women from logistics, Jack was nowhere in sight, and Josie was at the bar talking to Brian DeWitt. Martin groaned. He definitely did not want to go over there while DeWitt was sliming his way around. Martin walked over and joined Danny and his girlfriends.

"Hey." Danny grinned at Martin, "You know Sheila, Debbie, and Jane?"

Martin nodded at them as they got up to go to the Ladies Room. Danny shrugged, "Why do they always do that?" he wondered, as if women going to the restroom together was one of the key mysteries of the universe. "They're probably going in there to have a catfight over you," he said, all the while keeping one eye on the situation with Josie and DeWitt. Danny laughed, "Don't taunt me like that Fitzgerald," his eyes followed Martin's glance and he snickered, "Uh-oh, Josie is talking to DeWitt."

"I know. I'm keeping an eye on her." Martin said, "I'm sure he'll be leaving her alone in a moment."

Danny raised an eyebrow in Martin's direction, "Are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing? One, Josie is a good-looking girl. Two, DeWitt likes good-looking girls. Do I need to go on?"

Martin grumbled, "No." He wished he had a beer that he could occupy himself with. He certainly couldn't go to the bar and get one, not yet. As if reading his mind, Danny called one of the waitresses over and ordered a beer and a Coke. She left and Danny clapped Martin on the back, "Hey, if it bothers you that much, go over there and break it up."

Martin sighed, "Nah... Josie's a grown woman, she can handle herself. I don't know why I'm bothered by it at all. It's none of my business."

The waitress returned with the drinks and Danny paid her, "Keep the change." He handed the beer to Martin and chuckled, "Denial, ain't just a river in Egypt my friend." He clinked his can to Martin's bottle and took a swig.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martin took a pull from his beer, looking at Danny inquisitively.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's something you need to figure out on your own." Danny smiled.

"Gee, thanks Confucius." Martin smirked. He drank from his beer again and glanced over in Josie's direction and noticed her leaning toward Brian DeWitt, laughing at something he'd said. Martin rolled his eyes and groaned disgustedly again. "You know, it's just... she's my friend and I'm worried about her. Is that so wrong?"

Danny shook his head, "I guess not... but, seriously, you're pretty worked up. Your jaw is clenched."

On the other side of the room, Brian was telling Josie a story about being on the ski team in college. Josie's head was spinning slightly from the alcohol and she decided it was time to go. "I need to head home." She told him.

"Let me walk you out and make sure you catch a cab." Brian suggested. Josie agreed and stood up. Brian held her elbow as they made their way to the exit. Martin saw them leaving together and felt sick to his stomach. He jumped up and rushed after them.

Martin caught up with them, right as they walked outside. It was bitterly cold and Martin was without his coat, but he didn't care. "Hey... what's going on?" He stepped between Brian and Josie, practically nose to nose with the man.

"Fitzgerald? What do you think your doing?" Brian glared at the other man, exasperation in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing, Brian." Martin said.

"Martin?" Josie said behind him, pulling his arm, "What are you doing?"

Martin looked down at Josie, "Protecting you..."

Josie laughed out loud, "Protecting me? From what?"

Martin pulled her to the side, "You don't know what your doing. This guy is a slimeball."

"He seems nice enough to me." Josie commented.

"You're drunk. Your feelings are a little hazy right now." Martin told her.

"My feelings?" Josie raised her voice, getting angry, "I think the fact that your father is Deputy Director and Brian works for him on a local level is making your feelings hazy."

"That has nothing to do with it." Martin said, flinching.

Brian walked over to them, "Fitzgerald, what is your problem?"

"Just back off, DeWitt." Martin said.

Brian laughed, "A little jealous are we?"

"No..." Martin shook his head, "But, I'm not going to let you take advantage of a friend of mine."

"Oh I see. You thought... man, I was just making sure she got a cab." Brian gave Martin a disbelieving look. "But, I guess that's what you are here for." Brian huffed angrily and went back inside.

Martin breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Josie who looked like she was ready to breathe fire. "You thought I was taking him home?" She cried in disbelief, "Fuck you!" She stepped into the street and hailed a cab.

"What did you just say?" Martin's jaw dropped open.

"Fuck you, Fitzgerald. You need me to spell it out for you?" Josie stepped toward him angrily. "First of all, I can't believe you'd think I'd do that. Second, I haven't been with anyone but my husband... I don't take sex that lightly. Third, if I did want to take Brian home and screw him 8 ways to Sunday, YOU wouldn't be the man to stop me!" Josie got into the cab and slammed the door, leaving Martin standing dumbfounded on the sidewalk.

"Ouch." Danny said from behind Martin. "That hurt. You okay?"

Martin turned around. Danny was holding Martin's coat. "She called me Fitzgerald."

Danny chuckled, "That's what you're upset about?"

Martin explained, "She's never called me by my last name. She's seriously pissed at me." Martin walked over to the building and hit the wall, "Son of a BITCH!" He turned around and bent over, pain rushing through his hand, "What did I just do?"

"You acted like a total moron." Danny told him, "But your heart was in the right place."

Josie sat in the back of the cab crying. The cab driver looked at her in the rearview mirror, "You know New York Cab Drivers are like therapists. You can talk to us about anything and it'll just be between us."

Josie looked at the driver and smirked, "I don't even know what that was about."

"Looked like a lovers' spat to me." The cabbie told her.

Josie shrugged, "I suppose it did, but that's not what it was."

"What was it then?" the cabbie asked.

"Honestly? I really don't know... God, I'm so mad at him but I don't want to be. Isn't that screwed up?" Josie sniffed back more tears.

"Not if you care about someone." The cabbie said, "You care about him?"

Josie nodded, "He's my best friend."

"There you go." The cabbie said softly.

"Thanks." Josie said as the cab pulled up at her building. She gave the cabbie a nice tip for listening to her.


End file.
